Summer Heat
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige gets tired of waiting for Mike to make a move, so she gives him a little push. Drabble series.


**Melt**

Mike was mesmerized as he watched Paige leisurely drag an ice cube along her neck. The summer heat immediately melted it as it glided across her golden skin. His eyes followed the rivulet of water as it trailed down her throat down to her bikini clad breasts.

"Mikey, do you wanna hit the water?" Johnny asked.

Mike quickly shook his head, it was sweltering outside but watching Paige made the heat bearable even if she drove him insane.

Johnny followed Mike's gaze and slapped his shoulder, "You dirty dog! P, put down the ice cube so Mike will go surfing."

 **Tease**

Paige locked her eyes with Mike's and trailed the ice cube along her lips for a few seconds before popping it in her mouth.

Mike groaned when Paige brushed her thumb over her lower lip so she could wipe up the droplets of water.

"Surfing sounds great," Paige said, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "This heat is a bitch. You coming, Mike?"

"You offering?" Mike boldly asked. Paige had been flirting with him for weeks, but he didn't want to make a move unless he was sure. He had already kissed her once and got turned down.

 **Boundaries**

Paige stood up and walked towards Mike, stopping right in front of him. She unzipped her shorts and sensually shimmied out of them, knowing she had his full attention since her waist was right at his eye level. "To go surfing? Sure. The more the merrier." She grabbed her wetsuit from Johnny and went inside to change, with Johnny trailing behind her.

Mike groaned, he was positive Paige would be the death of him. Every time, he pushed the boundaries a little she shut him down, but five minutes later she'd be shamelessly flirting.

It was a never ending cycle.

 **The Game**

Paige rubbed suntan lotion on her legs. Her constant flirting with Mike was getting to her. She was tiring of their game of cat and mouse. She wanted him to take control, but he needed a little push.

Paige started rifling through her dresser and pulled out one of her more revealing bikinis. Despite there being a fair amount of fabric for the bottoms, the high waist was deceiving because the back left little to the imagination. She paired it with a modest halter top, and donned a cover-up before heading to Mike's room to put her plan in motion.

 **Favor**

"Are you busy?" Paige asked, standing the doorway of Mike's room.

Mike shrugged, putting down the file he was working on. "No, why?"

"I'm going to hit the beach if you want to join me," Paige suggested, walking further into his room. She peered at the papers on his desk, "But if you're busy, maybe you could just do my back." Paige set the bottle of suntan lotion down on his desk before pulling off her cover-up. She let the gauzy fabric fall to the floor and she turned around, offering Mike an unobstructed view of her barely covered backside.

 **Lower**

His mouth went dry at the sight of Paige's bikini. If she was trying to give him a heart attack it was definitely working.

Mike wasn't sure he could string together a sentence, so he kept his mouth shut as he practically leapt out of his chair. He swiftly grabbed the suntan lotion, pouring a generous amount on his hands. He rubbed his hands together to warm it before he started massaging it into her perfectly tanned skin.

Mike noted how her breathing changed as his hands moved downwards, teasing the skin exposed by the cutouts.

"Lower," Paige breathily whispered.

 **Contact**

Paige turned around and caught Mike's gaze before giving him a flirty smile, so there would be no mistaking _where_ she wanted him touching her.

HIs fingers hovered over the exposed skin of her perfect ass. He squirted some more suntan lotion in his hands, groaning as he brushed his thumbs over her.

Paige let out a satisfied moan as he continued sensually rubbing his fingers over her silky smooth skin.

Mike memorized how her body responded to the simplest of touches. What caused her to moan. Shiver.

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across the back of her neck.

 **React**

Mike stepped closer to Paige, pulling her flush against his body. She turned her head to greedily kiss him.

Placing his hands on her hips, he let out a guttural moan as she rubbed herself against him. Kissing her neck, he started to untie her bikini top.

"Not so fast, Mike."

Was she trying to kill him?

Because if she was, it was working.

He could only take so much teasing and he was desperate with need. He was prepared to beg if that was what she wanted. He'd agree to anything as long as she agreed not to stop.

 **Negotiations**

"Strip."

Paige hopped on Mike's bed and propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch him undress.

Ignoring her request, Mike grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards the edge of the bed as he knelt in front of her.

As much as Paige loved being in control, it was a major turn on when a guy focused on her pleasure more than his own.

Mike slowly skimmed his hands up her thighs, before taking off her bikini bottoms.

Sitting up, she quickly untied her top and tossed it behind her, noting the awestruck look on his face.

 **Later**

"Took you long enough," Paige teased, kissing Mike's chest as she curled up next to him.

"Hey, you shot me down every time I made a move."

"Guilty." She flirted with him for weeks, seeing how far she could push him before he made his move. She hadn't counted on him stubbornly waiting her out. Making her _make_ the first move. She would make him pay for that _later_.

Mike rolled them over and passionately kissed her, his tongue sweeping against hers. She raked her nails down his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Later.

Much later.

THE END


End file.
